


The Biggest Day of All

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Arranged Marriage - Algorithmic-selected Partner, BDSM - Submissive is Assigned to Dominant-Dominant Pair to Save Marriage, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Tony Stark, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "Mr Parker,We at WedYourMatch are delighted to announce that your match has been found!Drs Banner and Stark, a couple of two Dominants, are looking to complete their marriage with the missing piece to their happiness. They look forward to meeting you before the wedding can be set up by our team at WedYourMatch Inc., and you all can vow to love each other as you were always meant to be!Please reply back to this email with a time and date you would be available to meet your matches and your new life all at once!"
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 172
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange





	The Biggest Day of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay dear, I hope this is enjoyable! I got a bit caught up in how awesome this ship sounded, and then the freeforms you chose just, decided to combine themselves!
> 
> (They are superheroes in this too but it takes a backseat and in my mind, it's maybe not at the scale of the Avengers, and Pepper has run SI ever since Peter was old enough to start being a tech/science nerd. Just as a point of reference!)

Maybe it would be a disaster. Maybe it would be awkward and the guy would be the worst. Maybe Tony would love him more than he loved Bruce. Maybe Bruce was being an idiot about this. 

Who knew. 

"You're fidgeting. You don't fidget, I fidget." Tony's voice startled Bruce from behind, close to making him drop his beaker. 

It was always a testament to how much the Hulk loved Tony that even with no warning whatsoever, Bruce didn't turn green when the man sprang on him like that. 

"I'm nervous, Tony." 

"I'm not." 

Bruce turned from his bench with a laugh, leaning on it to face Tony. 

"I'm not." Tony repeated, crossing his arms with an air of defiance Bruce once found rather annoying, and was quite fond of now that he had years of practice deciphering it. 

"Come here." 

It was as much a command as it was a plea. Because Bruce's nerves were getting a little tight, and Tony kept dancing from foot to foot like he either needed the bathroom or to run a mile or two to exhaust himself. 

"It will be fine." Bruce sighed, a deep, full-body sigh, into Tony's hair when they wrapped their arms around each other, buried their faces in each other's necks, breathed together. Today was a big day, perhaps the biggest of their lives since the day they got married, since the day they fucked for the first time, unaware of the path they were taking towards each other, since the day they met, both college students dead on their feet at the 24/7 cafeteria looking for coffee and maybe something stronger to keep working on their respective ways of saving the world. 

It was a big day — Peter was due to arrive. 

* * *

WedYourMatches Inc. letters littered Peter's coffee table, together with half-drafted chem papers and rumpled tacos wrappers he refused to acknowledge had been there for far too long. He'd woken at 6 or something o'clock and he was still shocked he'd managed to catch as much sleep as he had — four hours before the biggest day of his life felt like a lot, considering. 

The TV was on, it was always on when he was home. Sure, he'd wanted to leave May's place, he'd looked forward to living on his own, live a life, find a decent person to fall in love with and be an adult with his shit together, or something. It hadn't worked out quite that way, and his TV kept him company nine times out of the ten he felt like being with someone, and couldn't find anyone. M.J. and Ned were great! He loved them! But she had her CEO girlfriend and Ned… Ned had gone through WYM Inc. to find love and had found it — a nice guy Peter liked, he was nice, he treated Ned right, it was grand. 

But Peter was lonely as hell, and the only reason he didn't bump into all the walls in his 30sq feet apartment was because it was a studio. So not many walls to be clumsy with. 

He was a mess, and he didn't know exactly how many beers it had taken, but Ned had convinced him to apply to WYM. Two months ago. 

He'd filled survey after survey. He'd talked about his family history with complete strangers, had sent pictures and had in-person interviews and had wanted to quit so many times it was insane. It lasted long enough that when Peter looked at pizza now, all he could think about was how many times he'd answered the favorite color-food-movie questions. 

But today was the day, and he was trying so hard not to lose his shit.

* * *

_ Whatsapp  _

_ #The Dorkfast Club  _

_ M.J.: Don't be late, Parker. _

_ Ned: What are u gonna wear?  _

_ Ned: did u check them out on insta? Patrick says you should always do that.  _

_ M.J.: well if Patrick said it then _

_ Ned: shush u _

Peter sighed, his phone hadn't stopped beeping with incoming messages all morning. He knew they meant well, but between Ned's overenthusiastic distanced wingman-ing, and M.J.'s purposely cryptic advice… it wasn't helping any. He wasn't sure anything could help. 

_ Peter: wish me luck.  _ He typed quickly when his doorbell rang. 

WedYourMatches Inc. always picked you up from your place and brought you to the agreed point of  _ rendez-vous _ . It was one less thing for Peter to worry about, but it still felt like fate was coming for him or some equally solemn thing. 

He was ready. He thought he was. If he could stop buses with his bare hands, he could do this just fine. Right?

Peter looked at himself in the mirror — he looked exactly as he felt, nervous as fuck — then he opened his door and followed the stern guy in a suit and the lady with a strained smile that stood on his battered  _ "Welc'Home"  _ carpet. 

* * *

"Do you think Peter likes smoothies?" 

Bruce smiled at Tony's reflection in the mirror of their living room. It was a simple question. It was a loaded question. Filled with insecurities, filled with need, packed full of so many other words Tony could have said,  _ would _ have said instead if the insecurity wasn't there in the first place. The one question the algorithm was supposed to answer before people even met. The one uncertainty it was supposed to erase — will they like me?

"I know I hate them."  _ But I love you _ , went unsaid as Bruce winked at him, his heart beating in his throat at the tight way Tony smiled in answer, his hands opening and closing into fists rhythmically. Pulling Tony into another hug was tempting, but it would probably wrinkle his suit, and the care Tony had put into his appearance was too important to mess up — too telling of his nerves too. Just like the way he hadn't been able to go without his favorite pair of sunglasses. He was hiding, and yet he was an open book to Bruce, so scared, so eager, so beautiful. 

Bruce grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it instead. 

"This is a good thing, Tony. It will be good, it will help." 

"Bring us what we've been missing, huh?" Tony replied, the words of their couples counselor resonating in both their memories. 

"Exactly." 

Falling in love with another dominant was neither frowned upon nor particularly uncommon, but it certainly meant the therapist had figured out the root cause of their issues in less time than it had taken them to sit on her overly plush sofa. As much as they'd tried to fight determinism, as much as they'd tried to compensate their lack of compatibility in assignation, their nature always meant that Bruce would get irritated at Tony's protectiveness, and that Tony would shrug off any attempt at making sure he took care of himself when a someone with submissive leaning would have welcomed both — they weren't wired to accept the kind of care they longed to give, they were built and grown to take charge, in all things and even more so a marriage. 

Peter was meant to be the yang to their ying, the water to their fire, the calm to their storm. He was someone who would submit willingly to the desires that lay hot and needy inside them both, if they truly were a match. He was their last chance at saving the very real, if painful, love they felt for each other. Hunger that ran the risk of morphing into resentment when they finally called it quits knowing they couldn't keep on ignoring the elephant in the room and Pepper slipped Tony the WYM Inc. papers. That's when they'd started the process of fixing their bond, of respecting the vows they'd taken. 

The algorithm found Peter, and they were ready to meet him. 

* * *

What if they were awful? What if they hated him? What if they thought he was just a dumb nerd who should stay in school instead of wasting their time? What if they were the old dominant type and asked him to stop being spiderman? That was just a sample of the questions that had kept Peter up at night for over a week, ever since he'd gotten the last email. 

_ "Mr Parker, _

_ We at WedYourMatch are delighted to announce that your match has been found!  _

_ Drs Banner and Stark, a couple of two Dominants, are looking to complete their marriage with the missing piece to their happiness. They look forward to meeting you before the wedding can be set up by our team at WedYourMatch Inc., and you all can vow to love each other as you were always meant to be! _

_ Please reply back to this email with a time and date you would be available to meet your matches and your new life all at once!"  _

Peter had memorized every word of the damn email. "Meet your new life"...  _ yeah! Sure! No pressure!  _

The car Suit Guy and High Heels Lady took him to was a black SUV, because of course, and they didn't come into the car with him, because that would have been too easy. Instead, the man opened the door to the backseat, and the woman motioned for Peter to get in — "Good luck, Mr Parker!" 

Peter gave her a smile, because Peter smiled at people who were nice to him. No matter that he felt like his legs were some gross flavor of Jell-O, or that his stomach weighed about a ton more than was right, or that his brain could maybe explode if he didn't chill already— He could do this. 

Peter sat down in the back of the SUV, put on his seatbelt like a responsible passenger, and proceeded to breathe in and out like a yoga pro.  _ He could do this.  _

The car ride was over far too soon for his mantra to sink in with any more success than it had the twelve hundred times he'd repeated it before today, but Peter still put on a brave face when the driver opened the door for him. This was where the WYM Inc. people stopped holding his hand and let him choose — either he went up there as planned, alone and nervous enough he felt a little sick, or he ran. 

Peter, being who he was, did not run. 

He took another deep breath. He straightened his clothes. He looked at his reflection in the window of the car, and he walked towards the house they'd stopped at. He didn't know why, but of all the places he'd tried to picture, this house wasn't it. It felt homey and settled and it was really pretty. In his mind, staring unseeing at the ceiling of his living room turned bedroom for the night, Peter had imagined giant towers, floor to ceiling windows and an elevator that just wouldn't stop climbing. 

He wasn't sure if this was better or not. More intimate? More like an invitation? Just as terrifying. But exciting, too? Shit. 

He rang the doorbell before he could chicken out, and tried not to let his mouth drop open when the door opened really quickly and revealed a man with curly-ish hair and a purple shirt who immediately stepped to the side, holding the door for him. 

Was this Bruce? Was this Tony? 

"Hello Peter, please come in."

"Hello." Peter responded, hating that he sounded just as hesitant as he felt but following the man inside anyway. 

"I'm Bruce, you must be wondering." The man continued, his smile not faltering when Peter only nodded, "and this is Tony." 

Peter turned around and, while smiling the way Bruce did was still hard, smiling the way Tony did looked like it might hurt his jaw or something — the man looked about ready to flee too, and that was the thing that finally settled Peter. 

"Hi." 

"Hi." Peter waved, rather lamely if he were to judge himself in that moment and added, since he always had to run his mouth, "Nice glasses." 

He felt himself blush when Bruce chuckled behind him, and Tony's smile softened. 

"Don't encourage him, he's using them to hide." Bruce whispered, closing the door Peter had forgotten was open. "Give me your coat and we'll go have a sit and chat?" 

Peter nodded, a little awestruck with the gentle, if very attentive, look Bruce had as he watched him. 

They were both very handsome in their own ways — Peter could hear M.J.'s voice in his mind  _ "don't be a fool, Parker"  _ and while he usually shrugged the phrase off as just teasing, he could feel it sink into his bones in this moment. For some reason, WedYourMatch Inc. would say the reason was pretty obvious of course but still, Peter felt drawn to both. It soothed his anxious energy as much as it made him eager to make the most of this first meeting, which in turn made it really hard not to tense up all over again. 

He wanted this to work out just like the email had said. He wanted to meet his new life, and as Tony showed him where he could sit and Bruce brought out tea and cookies, as Tony sat back against Bruce's side and they both looked at him with the same curious, yet soft air to them, Peter felt like their big day was starting off quite well, like it was, indeed, meant to be. 


End file.
